Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Determinacja
34 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Sophie Adventure *Nicole Strong *Hermiona Vitaris *Irving Du Bois *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Jake Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Valmira Dziobak *Jeremi Rarity *Scott Milton *Fretka Flynn *Sadika Effendi *Johnny Opis Fretka, Johnny i Sadika przenieśli się w czasie rok wstecz. Johnny chce zapobiec zerwaniu z Vanessą. Po rozmowie z Sadiką, ona przypomina sobie wszystko. Tymczasem, Valmira odnajduje Fineasza na pustkowiu. Oferuje mu swoją pomoc, jednak nie za darmo. On mimo wszystko zgadza się na jej warunki. Ferb wraz z resztą docierają do fortecy rodziny Adventure, jednak Nicole nie wita ich przyjaźnie. Metyska w dalszym ciągu myśl o swoim byłym chłopaku, Jake'u co uniemożliwia u niej logiczne myślenie. Scott opowiada Jeremiemu czemu szuka pracy. Fabuła Johnny biegł przed siebie nie wiedzieć po co. Sadika nie była zadowolona z jego poczynań. Nie należała do cierpliwych, ani do wyrozumiałych. Szatynka spojrzała na Fretkę pytająco. -Myślisz, że ja wiem?-odpowiedziała jej Flynnówna, jakby czytała jej w myślach. -Błądzimy w czasie, ledwo wiemy w którym roku jesteśmy.-mówiła powoli, aby potem wybuchnąć niczym wulkan.-A on chce naprawić jakiś błąd sprzed roku?! -Może to coś ważnego? Sadika pomyślała chwilę. Dobrze wiedziała, że ślędzenie nad prototypami nic im nie pomoże, jednak nie chciała by chłopak opuszczał ją chociażby na moment. Nie było to spowodowane miłością, ani nawet przyjaźnią. W dalszym ciągu nie dowiedziała się skąd go zna, oraz dlaczego on zapamiętał ją jako 'Victoria'. -Nie będzie nigdzie latał bez mojej zgody.-powiedziała do siebie po czym poszła za nim. -Nie możesz dać mu pozałatwiać spraw?-krzyknęła za nią Fretka. -Mów do swojej szyi ruda!-odpowiedziała jej szatynka, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Rudowłosa wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. W tym momencie coś spadło jej na głowę. Wzięła owy przedmiot w dłonie. Liść. Zwykły prosty jesienny liść. Jesienny... -Jesienny?-zapytała samą siebie. Odwróciła się, a przed oczami stanęła jej góra jesiennych liści wystających z jej ogródka. Dziewczyna pomyślała chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała sama sobie. -To ten dzień gdy zrobili la-jesień!-po tych słowach pobiegła w stronę ogródka z okrzykiem.-Wpadka, wpadka, wpadka! ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hermiona raz jeszcze rozejrzała się dookoła. Po Fineaszu nie było śladu. -Nie chcę wszczynać paniki.-Zaczęła.-Ale Fin nam zginął. -Przecież przed chwilą tu był!-odparł Ferb.-Nie mógł się rozpłynąć. Obstawiam, że się gdzieś schował. -Ja nie mam zamiaru bawić się teraz z nim w chowanego.-stwierdziła Loren.-Jak chce się bawić, to powodzenia. -Może poszedł do łazienki?-wtrąciła Sophie.-Wiecie, dziś rano trochę się napił tego tymbarka. -Myślę, że by nam powiedział.-stwierdził bez przekonania Fletcher.-Aż tak to go chyba nie ściskało. -No chyba, że miał rozwolnienie.-blondynka nie dawała za wygraną.-Bo widzisz mój przyjacielu, rozwolnienie to bardzo nie przyjemna sprawa. Siedzisz sobie spokojnie w barze i jesz ananasa i nagle czujesz, że coś cię bierze. Chcesz iść do łazienki, ale okazuje się że toaleta jest płatna, bo aż 2 dolary. Biegniesz do domu, ale nie wyrabiasz i BUM! Bielizna którą miałeś nie nadaje się już do noszenia. Słysząc to, wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Ja nie wiem, czy powinnaś opowiadać tego typu wspomnienia na forum.-stwierdził Buford. -Ale to nie mnie się to zdarzyło.-Co ciekawe, uśmiech wciąż nie schodził z jej twarzy.-Tylko Irvingowi. -Miałaś nikomu nie mówić!-mówiąc to, Du Bois cały się zaczerwienił. Ona natomiast jedynie głupio się uśmiechnęła. -Zmieniając temat.-Zielonowłosy najwyraźniej miał dość tematu.-Gdzie jest Fin? _________________________________________________________________________________________ Fineasz rozejrzał się dookoła. Wokół nie było nic. Prawdopodobnie dotarł na jakieś pustkowie. Chłopak wydawał się wykończony. Był głodny, spragniony.... Rudowłosy oparł się ręką o drzewo, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. -Gdzie oni są?-zapytał się sam siebie. Flynn, który znany był z tego, że nigdy się nie poddaje, teraz miał dosyć. Poddał się. Usiadł w cieniu jedynego drzewa w okolicy, o które wcześniej się opierał. Spojrzał na niebo. Ani jednej chmurki. Słońce paliło go morderczymi promieniami. Pot z jego ciała lał się strumieniami. W pewnym momencie usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. -Idziesz spać? Rudowłosy odwrócił się za siebie. Za nim stała jak zawsze uśmiechnięta Valmira. Wyglądała na zadowoloną. -Valmira?!-mówiąc to, jak oparzony podniósł się z miejsca.-A ty co tu robisz?! -To raczej nie jest dobre miejsce na drzemkę, wiesz?-dziobaczyca zdawała się ignorować jego poprzednie pytanie.-Kiedyś się tu kimnęłam, a wynik nie był pozytywny. -Niech zgadnę. Słońce zgrzało cię do tego stopnia, że straciłaś połowę rozumu? Samica podniosła jedną brew uśmiechając się złośliwie. -Komuś tu się chyba chce pić, co? Flynn wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Był gotów zabić za łyk wody, a ona trzyma ten boski napój w łapkach. Wzięła pierwszy łyk. Chłopak czuł, że w jego przełyku tworzy się Sahara. -Ale ty raczej nie jesteś zainteresowany współpracą ze mną, więc...-samica wzięła do dzioba kolejne łyki. -Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.-stwierdził zdecydowanie Flynn. Ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wzięła kolejne łyki. Im więcej ich brała, tym on czuł większą suchotę. Samice odsunęła butelkę od dzioba. Swój wzrok skupiła na rudowłosym. -Dobrze jest się nawodnić. Wiesz, woda dobrze wpływa na krążenie, no i na urodę.-mówiąc to zastanowiła się trochę po czym kontynuowała.-Chociaż w sumie urody mi nie brakuje. Fineasz spojrzał na nią błaganym wzrokiem. Ona widząc to, podeszła bliżej niego i podsunęła mu butelkę wody pod nos. -Nie lubię jak się tak męczysz mini klonie mojego nemezis. Słysząc to, chłopak wysunął rękę po wodę, jednak ona zabrała ją. -Holoa hola kowboju!-mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie.-Nie urodziłam się wczoraj! Nie dam ci tego od tak! -To czego chcesz?!-Flynn wydawał się zdenerwowany. Samica zaczęła się lekko kołysać, przyciskając butelkę wody do siebie. -Powiedz, że jestem ci potrzebna i beze mnie nie dasz sobie rady. Fineasz jedynie prychnął śmiechem. Nie mówiąc nic, ruszył przed siebie. -Jak sobie chcesz!-krzyknęła za nim Valmira- Jeżeli zdołasz dojść do cywilizacji, to nazwę cię Chuckiem Norrisem. Po tych słowach odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym szła w kierunku domu. Wiedziała, iż jej towarzysz nie wytrzyma. Po niecałych pięciu sekundach, jej racje potwierdziły się. Rozległ się głos rudowłosego. -Zaczekaj. Słysząc to, zatrzymała się jednak nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. -Bez ciebie nie dam sobie rady, jesteś mi niezbędna.-wyjęczał przez zęby. Słysząc to, odwróciła się w jego stronę. -Niedosłyszałam. -Jesteś mi potrzebna. -Słucham? -Jesteś mi niezbędna do przetrwania!-wrzasnął, po czym podszedł w jej stronę.-A teraz daj mi tą cholerną wodę! -Ale po co tak nerwowo?-zapytała ironicznie, po czym podała bu butelkę wody. On nie czekając długo, wypił całą zawartość. -Ale ci zaschło w gardle, co kowboju?-zapytała z uśmiechem. -Pomożesz mi teraz? -Pewnie, że tak. Przecież zawsze bym ci pomogła, po co pytasz? Valmira wyminęła go i poszła w stronę miasta. Flynn natomiast był całkowicie zdezorientowany. Mimo to, poszedł za nią. Głównie dlatego, że nie miał wyjścia. __________________________________________________________________________ Eva zatopiona była w marzeniach. Jak zwykle jej myśli krążyły wokół młodego Dylana Rarity, jej kochanka. Nic nie stało by przeciw temu związkowi, gdyby nie wojna. On urodził się w wrogiej jej rodzinie. Los jednak chciał, żeby spotkali i zakochali w sobie. Nicole natomiast była zajęta własnymi sprawami. Choć starała się wspierać przybraną siostrę najlepiej jak mogła, tak miała też własne życie do którego wolała nikogo nie mieszać. Ważną częścią jej życia, był Jake. Faktem było, iż często się kłócili, jednak on w jakimś stopniu był dla niej ważny. Zna go od dzieciństwa. Wie o każdym jego sukcesie i porażkę. Nikt nie zna go tak dobrze jak ona, z wzajemnością. Dziewczyna wyjrzała przez okno. ___________________________________________________________________________ Drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się. Do pokoju wszedł wysoki rudowłosy chłopak o trójkątnej głowie i niebieskich oczach. Był to nikt inny jak Jake Flynn. Nie zwarzając na niczyje słowa, poszedł do swojego pokoju. -Krew moja na twych rękach jeśli umrę, co?-powiedział sam do siebie, po czym spojrzał w okno.-Tak mi powiedziałaś. Miałem się bać? Ciebie?-chłopak parsknął śmiechem, po czym w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Padł na kolana, jakby stał przed Nicole. Miał wrażenie, że ona stoi przed nim, a on ma okazję naprawić swoje błędy.-Nicole. Moja oblubienico. Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz. I nie dziwię ci się. Jestem kretynem. Ale jestem też pochlebcą pod twymi drzwiami.-po tych słowach podniósł głowę, po czym kontynuował.-Zawsze będę śpiewał twe pochwały. Ja, niewolnik twój o oczach pełnych łez. O złamanym sercu. Ja, Jake jestem szczęśliwy. Gdy wypowiedział te słowa coś do niego doszło. Gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, po czym powiedział -Ale czemu ja nie powiem ci tego w twarz?! Po tych słowach wyszedł z domu. Nie słuchał słów za nim. Po prostu biegł do niej.... ______________________________________________________________________ Scott i Jeremi bezradnie przeglądali strony gazety w poszukiwaniu pracy dorywczej. Niestety nie znaleźli niczego, co by ich zadowoliło. W końcu wyrzucili ową gazetę do śmieci. -Zarąbiście.-warknął zrezygnowany Milton.-To już koniec. Moja opinia najpopularniejszego faceta w mieście zakończona! Jeremi spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Od kiedy fakt, czy masz robotę czy nie decyduje o twojej zarąbistości? -Tu nie o robotę chodzi! Widzisz, żyjemy w czasach w których laskom nie starczy już tylko piękna buźka taka jak moja. One chcą forsę! I to nie małą forsę. Jeszcze do nie dawna nie miałem z tym problemu. Firma ojca ma super zarobki, matka też nie narzeka. Wszystko było super, aż tu nagle ojcu zaczęło odbijać! Stwierdził, że na nim żeruję i muszę... jak on to ujął? Nauczyć się żyć na własną kieszeń. Słyszałeś to?! Na własną kieszeń! Jestem jego synem, jego zasranym obowiązkiem jest dawać mi forsę! Oczywiście swojej córeczce nie żałuje! Ani Tatiana, ani Amy nie mają odciętych środków! Jeremi był lekko zmieszany. Nie był najlepszym psychologiem. Mimo to, postanowił spróbować podnieść go na duchu. -Może twoja mama by coś zaradziła? Scott spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, po czym odparł. -Kiedy mam z nią gadać? Gdy jest w pracy, czy gdy olewa nas dla jakiegoś fagasa? Rarity przygryzł język. Nie wiedział za bardzo co mu na to odpowiedzieć. Blondyn natomiast spojrzał przed siebie z dumą. Jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. -On myśli, że nie dam sobie rady.-chłopak zaśmiał się lekko, po czym podniósł się z miejsca.-Wstawaj stary. Pomożesz mi. -W czym? Scott uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo, po czym odpowiedział. -W udowodnieniu mojemu ojcu, że się myli. Nikt nie jest w stanie pomniejszyć mnie w moich własnych oczach. Ja jestem Scott Milton. Chcę, to znajdę robotę. ____________________________________________________________________ Sadika śledziła Johnny'ego, aż do fioletowego wieżowca stojącego w samym centrum miasta. Chłopak w mgnieniu oka stanął przed nim zawieszając na nim swój wzrok. Szatynka nie myśląc długo, podeszła do niego. -To tutaj.-powiedział got.-W tym budynku zerwała ze mną. Sadika milczała. Nie wiedziała co powinna odpowiedzieć w tej sytuacji. On wzrok skupiony miał na tym jednym budynku. -Nie powiedziała mi tego w twarz.-kontynuował.-Zerwała ze mną przez telefon. Nie dała mi szansy wytłumaczenia się, przedstawienia swojego punktu widzenia.-jego głos zdawał się być przygaszony. Nie tak jak zwykle. Brzmiał, jakby ktoś odebrał mu najcenniejszy przedmiot jaki tylko posiadał.-Chciałem to naprawić. Zmienić bieg czasu. Sprawić, aby to zerwanie nigdy nie miało miejsca, ale wiesz co? Teraz niczego nie żałuję. Dobrze, że tak się stało. Według niej to ja byłem tym nie odpowiedzialnym, ale to ona nie miała odwagi stanąć ze mną twarzą w twarz i powiedzieć co jej leży na sercu. -Przykro mi.-wydusiła nieszczere uczucia Sadika. Mówiąc szczerze, nie interesowało ją szczególnie jego życie. Johnny podniósł obie brwi do góry, aby znów opuścić je na dół. -Wiem, że cię to nie obchodzi, Vicotira. Dziewczyna tym razem skupiła swój wzrok na nim. -Skąd ty mnie właściwie znasz? On spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Nie wiesz? Ona jedynie pokręciła głową. On wziął wdech, po czym zaczął.. -Znam cię od dzieciństwa. Poznaliśmy się w piaskownicy.-wypowiadając te słowa, wyglądał jakby wspominał najpiękniejsze lata swojego życia i rzeczywiście tak było.-Byłaś moją jedyną przyjaciółką. Bawiliśmy się razem każdego dnia. Mieliśmy jedno miejsce spotkań, piaskownicę. Zabawne, nazwaliśmy ją nawet naszym królestwem. Ale pewnego dnia ty już nie przyszłaś. Następnego też i kolejnego.... Zniknęłaś mojego życia. Wtedy straciłem jedyną przyjaciółkę. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wszystko sobie przypomniała. Teraz już wie, czemu nazywano ją Victorią... -Wybacz mi, Johny.-powiedziała.-Ja nie chciałam cię zostawić. Myślisz, że ty też nie byłeś moim jedynym przyjacielem? Chłopak zagryzł wargi. Starał się powstrzymać wzruszenie. Ona spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Miała wrażenie, że odnalazła swój prawdziwy cel. -Ja musiałam odejść Johny.-mówiła przez łzy.-Widzisz, moi rodzice nigdy nie byli normalni. Daleko nam było do szczęśliwej rodziny. Ja.. ja nie pochodzę stąd. Nie jestem nawet z tego układu słonecznego. Chłopak cofnął się o krok. Ona mówiła dalej. -Moi rodzice byli poszukiwani praktycznie w każdej części galaktyki. Jedynie nie na tej planecie.-z jej oczu leciały łzy. Poraz pierwszy wzruszyła się na pozór zwykłą rozmową.-Dla względów bezpieczeństwa wszędzie podawali inne imiona. Wkońcu sama zapomniałam jak mam na imię. Straciłam swoją tożsamość. To była tylko kwestia czasu, gdy oddadzą mnie na służbę u Scarlett.-Po tych słowach przyjrzała się mu. Widziała przerażenie i niepewność w jego oczach.-Przepraszam, Johnny. Got wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Nie myśląc długo, ruszył biegiem do miejsca do którego przybyli. Ona pobiegła za nim. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Nicole wyglądając przez okno spuściła wzrok. Dostrzegła, że przed wejściem stoi grupka ludzi wraz z żołnierzem który nie powinien znajdować się akurat w tym miejscu. Nie zastanawiając się, zeszła do nich. _____________________________________________________________________________________ -Ma ktoś jakieś pomysły?-zapytał Ferb rozglądając się. Po Fineaszu, ani śladu. -Wiecie może kiedy on nam zniknął z oczu?-zapytała Loren.-Wiecie, przez cały czas był i nagle wyparował... -A może po prostu spotkał jakiegoś swojego potomka?-zaproponował Irving. -Wątpię.-odpowiedział Fletcher.-Powiedział by nam. W sam środek rozmowy jakby znikąd wparowała wysoka dziewczyna o latynoskiej karnacji i azjatyckich rysach twarzy. Wyglądała na metyskę. Nicole przyjrzała się im z osobna. Szczególną uwagę skupiła na Loren. Nie chcąc jednak tracić czas zwróciła się do żołnierza. -Kim oni są? Zanim jednak mężczyzna odpowiedział, Sophie uprzedziła go. -Jestem Sophie Adventure.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.-I wszyscy mi służycie! Nicole uśmiechnęła się lekceważącą. -Słucham?-zapytała Strongówna. W jej głosie można było usłyszeć pogardę. -Wybacz, ale to prawda.-wtrącił strażnik. Nicole spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.-To jest prawdziwa Sophie Adventure. Na te słowa Nicole zareagowała śmiechem. Gdy już się uspokoiła, przycisnęła strażnika do ściany swoją metalową ręką. -Zwariowałeś?!-wrzasnęła.-Byle kto mówi ci, że jest Sophią Adventure, a ty od razu w to wierzysz?! Sophie obserwowała ową scenę z niemałym zainteresowaniem. -Czy za znieważenie mnie i mojego sługi mogę ją wtrącić do padołu?-zapytała Hermionę. -Myślę że tak. W końcu ty tu rządzisz.-odpowiedziała, jakby stwierdzała oczywistą oczywistość. -Proczadzikowo!-odparła, po czym wykrzyknęła na głos.-Straże! Wtrącić ją do padołu, bo tak! Nikt jednak nie zareagował na ten rozkaz. Nicole natomiast puściła żołnierza, po czym powoli podchodziła do Sophii. Potrafiła ona skutecznie wzbudzić strach. Nie był to wyjątek. Adventurówna przełknęła ślinkę. -Ja...-wyjąkała.-Wiesz, ja nie chcę się kłócić... -Ty grozisz mi?-zapytała ironicznie Strongówna z pogardą w głosie.-Ty? Trzynastolatka pochodząca zapewne z marginesu społeczeństwa? -Ja wcale nie pochodzę z marginesu społeczeństwa!-zaprotestowała brązowooka.-Nie znasz mojej rodziny, więc jakim prawem się wypowiadasz?!-Wszyscy obserwowali tą rozmowę z niemałym zainteresowaniem.-Założę, się że twoi rodzice mieszkają w starym kartonie po mleku! Tych słów Nicole nie mogła jej odpuścić. Spojrzała na nią spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści, po czym w mgnieniu oka uderzyła ją z całej siły. Blondynka nie zdążyła nawet zareagować. Poleciała kilka kroków od niej, po czym padła na ziemię. -Sophie!-wrzasnął za nią Irving, po czym podszedł do niej i objął ją. Sophie cała się trzęsła. Trzymała dłonią ust, a z jej oczu leciały łzy. Hermiona spojrzała na Nicole. Jej dumny wyraz twarzy doprowadził ją do białej gorączki. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż straci nad sobą kontrolę. -Jakim prawem to zrobiłaś?!-wrzasnęła niebieskowłosa. -Następna?-mówiąc to, Nicole zdawała się być wręcz zmęczona ''rozmową ''z nimi.-Do ciebie też mam podejść? Oczy Hermiony zaświeciły się na czerwono, a w jej dłoni pojawiła się błękitna kula. Była gotowa użyć jej w każdej chwili. -Proszę bardzo. Strongówna wyszczerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała czegoś takiego. Gdy Vitorówna już miała zaatakować, usłyszała cichy głos Sophii. -Nie.-powiedziała, jednocześnie trzymając się Irvinga.-Przemocą nie rozwiążecie przemocy. Hermiona automatycznie odzyskała kontrolę nad sobą. Podeszła do przyjaciółki, po czym zabrała jej dłoń z jej ust. -Ząb.-powiedziała Vitorówna na ten widok.-Co on robi na twojej dłoni i to w dodatku we krwi. -To tylko mleczak.-odpowiedziała Adventurówna starając się uśmiechnąć.-Ostatni, więc może i dobrze się stało. Irving spojrzał na Nicole. Żadne słowa nie opiszą co wtedy myślał. -Czyli wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy.-stwierdziła metyska.-Możecie więc stąd spadać. Sophie spojrzała na nią ze smutkiem. Pociągnęła Irvinga za rękę, po czym chwiejącym się krokiem zmierzała w kierunku miasta. Za nią cała reszta. -Szkoda.-stwierdziła Loren.-Miałam ochotę na jakąś bijatykę. -Jeszcze nic straconego.-odparł jej Buford.-Tamta jeszcze zafunduje nam rozrywkę. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nicole odprowadziła ich wzrokiem. Podniesienie ręki na Sophię nie sprawiło jej przyjemności, a wręcz przeciwnie. Miała wrażenie, że zrobiła coś złego. Nie miała jednak czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Postanowiła wyjaśnić to ze swoim przybranym starszym bratem, Thomasem. Weszła do środka budynku. Jego pokój znajdował się na trzecim piętrze. Nie była to długa droga, zważywszy na to, iż znajdowały się tam nowoczesne windy. Bez pukania weszła do jego pokoju. Thomas był wysokim brunetem o brązowych oczach. Miał jasną karnację, ubrany był w kombinezon, jakby szedł na bitwę. Na widok Nicole, podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów. -Witaj Nicole.-przywitał ją bez większego entuzjazmu.-Jakiś problem? -Czemu od razu problem? Może przyszłam po prostu pogadać? -Zbyt dobrze cię znam Nicole.-mówiąc to, nie odrywał wzroku od papierków.-Mów w miarę szybko. Metyska westchnęła, po czym usiadła naprzeciw niemu. -Byli tu tacy ludzie. Niby nic wielkiego, przegoniłam ich, ale... -Ale co? -Jedna z nich podała się za Sophię Adventurę. Na te słowa, Thomas podniósł wzrok, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się emocje. -Jak śmiała?!-krzyknął.-Jakim prawem podaje się za Wielką Sophie Adventure?! -Wyobraź sobie, że nie miałam czasu uciąć sobie z nią pogawędki.-powiedziała spokojnie, aby potem wybuchnąć niczym wulkan.-Więc nie wydzieraj się na mnie i rób coś! Chłopak wziął wdech, po czym powiedział ze stoickim spokojem. -Zaraz się tym zajmę. -Oby. Po tych słowach, Nicole opuściła jego pokój bez słowa pożegnania. Kategoria:Odcinki